The Summoning
The Summoning (Case #26) is the twenty-sixth case of the game. The victim was a Cooper high schooler named Simon Armstrong, who was found lying dead in his own blood with symbols (occult drawings of pentagrams) carved into his chest. The killer was Ophelia Lincoln, a high schooler and the friend of the victim. Ophelia had a mental problem and suffered from lapse of memory. One night, while she was in a crypt helping Simon, she suddenly had a nightmare and saw all sorts of werid things. She was out of her mind and, as a result, she killed Simon without any thinking. Since Ophelia had no control over her actions due to her illness, she was ordered to stay 3 years in Grimsborough Psychiatric Hostipal, at the end of which the court would reevaluate the sentence. Victim *'Simon Armstrong '(found laying in his own blood with symbols carved into his chest) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Knife' Killer *'Ophelia Lincoln' Suspects Constance Bell.png|Constance Bell Alcott Milton.png|Alcott Milton Steven Crowe.png|Steven Crowe Ophelia Lincoln.png|Ophelia Lincoln Elvira Milton.png|Elvira Milton Killer's Profile * The killer takes medication. * The killer has black hair. * The killer has a scar. * The killer is female * The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes 1. Crypt.png|Crypt 2. Summoning Table.png|Summoning Table 3. Grim Library.png|Grimsborough Library Lib desk.png|Library Desk 5. Grim Cemetery.png|Grimsborough Cemetery 6. Tombstones.png|Tombstones Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Crypt. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ancient Cup, Mysterious Book) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Mysterious Book. (Result: Necronomicon) *Analyze Necronomicon. (06:00:00) *Examine Ancient Cup. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (00:30:00) *Examine Serial Number. *Analyze Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Ask Steven Crowe about the blood cup. *Investigate Grimsborough Library. (Clue: Occult Drawings) *Ask Constance Bell about the book. *Examine Occult Drawings. *Talk to Alcott Milton. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Investigate Grimsborough Cemetry. (Clue: Trash Bag) *Talk to Ophelia Lincoln about the murder. *Talk to Elvira Milton about the murder. *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Bloody Knife) *Analyze Bloody Knife. (06:00:00) *Investigate Library Desk. (Clues: Book of the Dead, Voodoo Accessories) *Examine Voodoo Accessories. (Result: Library Card) *Talk to Constance Bell about the voodoo accessories. *Examine Book of the Dead. *Ask Alcott about the book. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Summoning Table. (Clue: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Pendant and Vial) *Analyze Pendant. (00:30:00) *Ask Ophelia about the blood pendant. *Analyze Vial. (00:30:00) *Talk to Steven about the blood vial. *Investigate Tombstones. (Clue: Medallion) *Talk to Elvira about the murder. *Examine Locked Cellphone. *Analyze Cellphone. (06:00:00) *Examine Medallion. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Constance Bell about her problem. *Investigate Grimsborough Library. (Clue: Stained Book) *Examine Stained Book. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Explain the stains to Constance Bell. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Steven Crowe about the Crypt. *Investigate Crypt. (Clue: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Ritual Notes) *Stop Steven Crowe from returning to the Crypt. (Reward: 200 XP) *See Elvira Milton at the cemetery. *Investigate Grimsborough Cemetery. (Clue: Broken Tombstone) *Examine Broken Stone. *Tell Elvira what happened to the tombstone. (Reward: Pentagram Necklace, Gothic Hairstyle) *Investigate Next Case. (3 stars) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *The Summoning and The Wollcrafts' Creature are the only cases in the Historical Center in which none of the suspects of Dog Eat Dog make an appearance. Curiously, Constance Bell appears as a suspect in both. *In the crime scene Cemetery you can see the "King of the Pop , Michael Jackson Category:Cases Category:Historical Center